


hindsight is 20/20

by Darth Occlus (NotSummer)



Series: divergance (complete) [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Married Couple, Toddlers, i had to give my characters a break at some point, not a single bad thing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/Darth%20Occlus
Summary: Miyala is teaching her daughter to use the Force, but she might end up learning something herself.





	hindsight is 20/20

“Come on,” Miyala encouraged, “Make a bubble.” She held her hands out in front of her daughter, Sidhi, who was sitting in her lap. Her daughter leaned back against her chest as Miyala formed a tiny spherical barrier in between her hands.

Sidhi grabbed for the barrier, and Miyala let her pull the little golden field towards her.

“Having fun?” 

Miyala looked up from where she was sitting on the kitchen floor, grinning at her husband. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he watched the two of them from where he was keeping an eye on cooking dinner.

She leaned to the side, twisting slightly so she could see the wonder on her daughter’s face as Sidhi played with the barrier. “I think we might be doing alright.” She straightened back up, shifting slightly as she leaned back against the counter.

His eyes softened as he watched the two of them, and he abandoned the stove to kneel down next to Miyala, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s cheek. Sidhi giggled, her tiny hands reaching up to her father’s face. He pressed another gentle kiss to one of her tiny hands, and then moved up to kiss his wife. She grinned against his lips, and she felt him smile too before he broke off the kiss with a quiet huff of laughter.

Sidhi reached for her father. “Da!”

“Oh, you want attention, huh?” He picked up Sidhi, tucking her against his hip as Miyala slipped over to stir the pasta. “Ala!” He narrowed his eyes at the red Twi’lek, mouth twitching playfully.

She turned around guiltily and slunk away from the stove.

“You set water on  _ fire _ , cyar’ika.”

“It wasn’t on purpose?” She held her arms out for Sidhi again, and he shook his head at her before handing her Sidhi.

“Da! Carry me!”

“Da has to make food, S’ika. Make some bubbles with your mom.” He shared a look with Miyala, fondly exasperated, but leaned down to kiss the top of his daughter’s head.

Even two years later, Jesse had the same amount of wonder in his eyes as he had the first time he had felt her kick inside Miyala’s stomach or when he held her for the first time. He was a doting father, and never far from his daughter. He had told her once that he had never expected to have a family, and he’d told her how much to meant to him to have this: a wife and daughter and a home, away from war and politics. Even hidden from the Empire, they had their bubble of peace where they could hide and care for Sidhi.

She could understand, a little bit. Jedi were not meant to have these things either, but she at least had never had to fear repercussions for walking away from the Order. She had options outside the Order, legal ones. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, curious, as her expresion turned pensive, but she shook it off, sitting back down on the floor, away from the stove, just in case. Sidhi started to pout, but Miyala summoned three little barrier spheres, dancing them through the air in circles and loops and spirals with her fingers.

Sidhi gasped, her little brown eyes going wide. “Pretty,” she whispered, and then, her little brow scrunching up and she tried to concentrate, Sidhi held her hands out, mimicking her mother’s movements. The little toddler grunted slightly as her face screwed up as she tried to focus, and then fell as no bubble appeared.

“That’s alright, love,” Miyala said, “You can try again.” She created another barrier, slowing down her hand movement and opening up the Force bond between her and her daughter wider, letting Sidhi feel the flow of the Force as her mother drew on it.

Sidhi’s brows furrowed as she reached for the Force again, and then a little barrier flickered to life. While Miyala’s barrier generally glowed a golden color, Sidhi’s barrier was blue. A rather familiar shade of blue, actually, and Miyala looked up to see her husband about to burst out of his skin with pride. He was practically vibrating, torn between picking her up and whirling her around in celebration and letting her keep holding the barrier.

Miyala grinned up at him, and then turned her attention back to Sidhi. Sidhi tilted her head up so she could grin at Miyala, and Miyala leaned down to playfully kiss her daughter’s nose. “You made a bubble!”

“I did!” Sidhi giggled, clapping her hands, and then a look came over her face. It was one that foretold ominous portents. It sent a shiver down Miyala’s spine. Jesse missed it, and as he reached for the spoon to stir the pasta, a blue barrier spun into life around it, his hand bouncing off the barrier.

Sidhi giggled and Jesse and Miyala exchanged looks.

“So maybe teaching her barriers was a mistake,” Jesse said slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> The lessons learned?
> 
> Sidhi learned to make a barrier.
> 
> Miyala and Jesse learned to think through which skills they teach their toddler. RIP.


End file.
